


Invasion of the Slime Creatures

by Kaioken95



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Adventure, Aliens, Apocalypse, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Mild Horror, Post-Canon, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: After finally being accepted by the kids of the cul-de-sac, the Eds lives have gotten a whole lot better, until a strange event occurs in which all the parents are taken and replaced by slime monsters! Soon the Eds must band together all the kids remaining to save their home and the world and survive!(Set after the Big Picture Show)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to continue on with an Ed Edd n Eddy fanfic I started back in 2014, and also add some illustrations to them. It’s a kinda of horror-comedy inspired by the Eds are Coming special, a Ben 10 episode and some creepastas.
> 
> I’ll post the first two chapters I did later on in the week with a new one, and hopefully I’ll update every week or so.

It was a quiet night over the Cul-de-Sac, all the lights are off in all the houses, only one light remained on, It was Double-D's house. His bedroom light on and his window was opened, he was watching the sky through his telescope. He gazed at the night sky, examining all the stars he could see, about every 5 seconds he looked through the device he began to make notes on everything he saw.

"Hmm... Intriguing, there's something else out there? I wonder if there's any new constellation out tonight" Double D said to himself as he gaze at the stars

"I'm sure the others we be impressive by notes..." he added as he took down some information and then he returned his view back through the telescope as he noticed something

"Oh what's that...? A brand new star, a comet perhaps?" Double D said with curiosity as he saw through his device a strange green light far up in the sky burning pass the stars

"A closer examination should determine what it is?" the intelligent Ed confirmed as he enhanced the view of his telescope to get a much larger view of the strange object

"I believe it's some kind of meteorite... And it's size appears quite gargantuan, it could equal the size of a house" Double D said as suddenly the object changed its course

"Odd... It almost appears as if the object is heading towards this area" he said with curiosity as he looked away from the telescope and could see the meteor from his window

"Oh my..." That's all Double D could say as his vision was impaired by a blinding green light that began to envelope the cul-de-sac as the meteor was heading towards it

Without him seeing the meteor zoomed above the Cul-de-Sac, pass the junkyard and finally crashing in the far-off forest, causing a green explosion in the distance. As the smoke cleared in the forest where the asteroid had crashed was a large crater, an ominous green glow was surrounding the pit, the meteorite which a lime green began to crack and break. Suddenly green dripping claw shot out of the boulder and terrible scream was heard within the meteor.

* * *

 

**(The next morning)**

The sun had risen over the Cul-de-Sac, it was Saturday morning about 8am, a mail truck was just driving out of the area after delivering all the mail to each of the houses. The faint sound of a birds whistle could be heard, and the trees gently danced in the wind, just then the peace and quiet was disrupted by a loud crashing noise. The source of the sound was Ed kicking down his own front door as he had an eager smile of his face.

"Oh goody, goody, it's here!" the lovable oaf shouted as he ran towards his mailbox as he had to wait for a package for quite some time, once he reached the box he climbed into it leaving only his legs sticking out.

"Oh, roomy... letter, letter, paper... Ah ha!" Ed's voice echoed inside the mailbox as he struggled to pull himself out become finally get out of the mailbox with a box in his hands and letters scatter on the ground.

"My surprise package is here and only cost 49 dot 99 cents!" Ed said with a goofy laugh as he meant to say his package cost $49.99 as he picked up the letters and put on top of his package and ran back inside putting the door back up behind him.

"Oh happy days, Ed's package is finally here!" Ed shouted as he ran down the hall, he then stopped by the living room doorway, there was the silhouette of a man sitting a sofa watching TV was seen.

"Here's the mail for you, Dad! I am a good boy!" Ed said as he threw the letters on a coffee table nearby in the living room as he continued down the hall.

"Haha! You and Ed are going to be the bestest of friends" Ed said looking at his package with glee as he finally arrived in the kitchen, Sarah was at the table in her nightgown eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning baby sister of mine!" Ed said greeting his sister who shrugged slightly while she was eating as he went to the cupboard and pulled out a box of chunky puffs, a bowl, and spoon.

"Yum, yum, Chunky puffs!" Ed shouted as he went over to the table and started to pour the cereal into the bowl and got some milk and added to the cereal as he began to scoff it down.

* * *

 

**(Meanwhile)**

At Eddy's house, the short and three haired Ed was out of bed, he was in the kitchen with a plate of fried eggs and bacon. His parents had already left out for work leaving him alone, he was planning to meet up with Double D and Ed later, there was a movie marathon being held at Kevin's place and everyone was invited. After the whole movie event, the trio had finally become accepted as friends by the other kids, life was good.

"Ah... Time to enjoy my special omelets..." Eddy said as he bought the eggs to his lips when suddenly he heard a furious knocking at his door as he grunted and went towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming... Geez, what's a guy gotta do to eat in peace" Eddy said as he walked from the kitchen to the main door and opened to see a very eager Double D.

"Good morning to you Eddy, It's a fine Saturday morning indeed, enjoying a hearty breakfast I'm sure" Double D as he let himself in as he Eddy remained at the doorway with a plain expression.

"Sure... Come on in Double D..." Eddy said as he closed the door behind him as he returned to the kitchen to see his intelligent friend already drinking a cup of tea at Eddy's table.

"I hope you don't mind... I made myself a cup of tea" he said as he slowly sipped his tea as Eddy got back to the table and returned to his eggs.

"So sockhead what brings you here so early...? We said we were gonna meet at Ed's place around 10" Eddy asked Double D while he ate his breakfast.

"Eddy, I made an amazing discovery last night... This is noble prize discovery, I may have found a meteorite" Double D said an eager smile while Eddy remained unimpressed.

"Aren't you at all ecstatic as I am! A meteorite may have crashed just outside peach creek! The knowledge we can learn from it, the historical references made by my discovery" Double D said as Eddy looked at him with a vacant expression as he continued to eat his breakfast.

"Yeah yeah... Just remember Kevin invited us over for that movie marathon tonight" Eddy said with glee just saying that made him feel better about that saying.

"I see from that expression Eddy who your still glee and excitement at the fact that we've finally been accepted within our fellow peers social group" Double D said stating how the Eds are now accepted by the kids.

"I assure you Eddy this won't take long once we get Ed will go for a quick expedition and be done by lunch" Double D said trying to persuade Eddy to join him.

"There's also the fame and fortune to consider Eddy... Find that asteroid could bring us" Double D added as Eddy's eyes suddenly became dollar signs as he had a huge grin.

"So Eddy what do ya say chum..." Double D was suddenly pulled by Eddy who was now suddenly dressed as they ran towards the door.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's get Ed and go find my money rock!" Eddy said as he and Double D zoomed out of his house closing the door behind him.

* * *

 

**(Elsewhere in the woods)**

The forest was completely silent, the sound of the animals couldn't even be heard, at the crater site the meteor was still in the ground the strange glow that was surrounding the object had vanished and the rock had there was a hole all over the boulder. There was a trail leading from the meteor up to the crater and onto the ground, it was some strange green substance.

The slimy green substance began to divide and each piece rose and took shape, finally, all the individual slime took human body shapes. Their insides resembled that of micro-organisms and their heads and yellow sphere in the center, in total there were 9 of these creatures. The slime creatures began to converse with each other speaking in an unknown language than one of them went over to the crater. It suddenly extending is slimy arms into the meteor extracting a strange object from inside the rock, a large sphere shaped object. Another creature examined their surroundings and then they looked in the direction of the Cul-de-Sac, suddenly all of the creatures began to tremble and shake and suddenly exploded into pieces. The slime had covered the entire area and then it began to move and crawl along the ground, each slime heading towards the Cul-de-Sac.


	2. Chapter 2

It was about 10 am and everyone in the Cul-De-Sac was up and about, all the parents had left for work, a few of kids were out doing their usual activities. Rolf was in his yard tending to his animals, his vegetables growing strong as he headed to his shed to get some tools. Nazz was jogging around the lane in a blue and purple jumpsuit with earphones on with a band tied around her hair making a ponytail.

Kevin was in front of his garage working on his bike with his toolbox on one side and some mechanic book guides and magazines on the other. Jonny and Plank were looking up the tree with binoculars for squirrels and acorns strangely enough, and at Jimmy's house, he and Sarah were playing together and then planning on doing some baking later. The Eds had already met up and were en route to the woods in search of Double D's meteor.

"So we're looking for an alien asteroid from the planet xigboom!" Ed asked his friend with a comic book in his hands and a bag with excavating tools and equipment from Double D.

"Take it easy there lumpy... So sockhead where's this space rock supposed to be?" Eddy said walking in the middle of the three while Double D was leading them.

"Not to worry I've calculated the trajectory and speed of the object as well the diameter and size of it... The meteor should've landed just a little further" Double D said point over to a clearing.

"Then we must go and find the alien mutant asteroid before it plants seeds in our belly buttons!" Ed shouted as he picked up Eddy and Double D in his arms rushing towards the clearing.

"Goodness Ed be careful, it's not an alien mutant... It is merely a meteorite, just because it came from space doesn't mean it's from..." Double D stopped in mid-sentence as Ed had stopped in his tracks, he put them down as the Eds were now standing in front of the crater.

"Amazing, look at that circular depression, and gentlemen look! There's our meteor!" The intelligent Ed stated as he pointed at the meteor in the bottom of the meteor.

"I don't get it sockhead... This hole is huge but the rock is the size of a table" Eddy asked as the meteor was smaller than the large crater as Ed began walking around the crater.

"That's understandable Eddy, you see the impact between the meteor and ground is what caused the crater, the size doesn't matter as it was coming in at a high velocity" Double D said answering Eddy's question.

"Whatever... So when do get cash!" Eddy asked in a gleeful manner as he rubbed his hands together.

"Patience Eddy... We need to take some steps and analysis to object to determine it what we can learn from this... Besides we don't know if the meteor has any radiation" Double D added explaining what needed to be done as he went over to Ed and took out a trio of suits.

"What are those suppose to be..." Eddy asked as Double D one of the suits, it was comprised completely of rubber, it had a zipper and hood, yellow rubber gloves and black boots.

"I spent most of last night and some of this morning devising these suits from materials found in mother's cleaning supply room... There similar to hazmat suits and should protect us from any radiation" he said as he and Eddy put on their suit while Ed was having a little difficulty with his.

"Hold still lumpy... Since there's a chance of us turning into mutants you go in first and get the rock!" Eddy stated to Ed as he put Ed's suit on properly and then kicked into the crater.

"Gonna be a good day today huh Eddy? Now I will bring the alien asteroid so we can extract the alien mutant" Ed said as was in front of the meteor and then with little effort he easily picked the object and threw it up beside Eddy and Double D and climbed out of the meteor.

"Since I know we made plans with our friends will just take this back to my garage and I'll perform the analysis tonight..." Double D said as Ed put the large rock in a small wheelbarrow that Double D had pulled out of his bag as Ed began to push it back in the direction they came from with the other two following.

"This is a memorable day gentleman... This could be an amazing discovery and research value" he added further as the three Ed returned in the direction of the Cul-de-Sac.

* * *

**(Meanwhile)**

On the other of the wood pass, the creek was a familiar trailer park, it was the Park n' Flush trailer park, the area was surrounded by trailers, clotheslines in all directions, wrecked cars, vehicle components and other discarded appliances. Just outside a light blue trailer were three girls.

It was the Kanker Sisters, the trio of bullies obsessed with the Eds, it was a typical Saturday morning for the sisters as they taking care of their laundry. Their mother had gone out to work as the sister began their daily chores before their usual chaotic activities. Lee was pegging up the clothes that Marie handed her while May came with another basket of clothes.

"Move it May we gotta stuff to do hurry up with those clothes!" Lee demanded as May dropped the basket down and handed a skirt over to Marie who passed along the line to Lee.

"Like I said that time before... We outta get a man to do these chores!" May stated giving her sister a pink shirt as he looked at the trailer park.

"Ah quit whining May... The sooner we get this all done the better" Marie said not paying attention to her sister's complaint as she straightens out the shirt on the line as Lee put the pegs on them.

"This is almost done... Marie, what's next after the laundry?" Lee with her hands on her hips and Marie suddenly pulled a list of their chores as she looked the list.

"After this, it's the kitchen, and then the bathroom..." Marie answered as she put the list back in her pocket as May handed her another piece of clothing.

"Good... Word is that the kids are having a little get to together with our boyfriends... Free food, entertainment, the works..." Lee said as they knew about the movie marathon being held at Kevin's.

"A neighborhood get-to-together and we weren't invited... So will be gatecrashing this little event..." Lee added with a sinister smile as Marie and May smiled along with her.

"A little food, movies on a big screen, and some loving from our boyfriends" Marie added as she hugged herself as May and Lee agreed in union with as the 'Aww' and then cackled like a pack of hyenas.

The Kankers continued to laugh as they continued to their chores as they planned to gatecrash Kevin's movie marathon, with the intentions to torment the Eds with the usual romantic behavior and cause trouble for the kids as well. Unknown to the sisters in a nearby sewer hole a trail of green liquid as running into the hole, it was the strange creatures that came from the meteor.

Inside the slime, like beings have reformed to their original state after entering the sewer, the stood in a circle not doing anything, then one of them looked back up. It could hear the Kankers speaking and then looked back its fellow slime creatures, they began to communicate to each other, suddenly the creature that had been listening to the sisters speak, it's unknown language began to change.

"Infiltrated sewerage system... Use drain system... Infiltrate life forms home, attach to host life forms..." the creature stated as it was speaking English, then the slime creatures headed deeper into the sewer.

* * *

( **Later on)**

It was about 5 in the evening, the sun was halfway setting over the Cul-de-Sac, a few lights were on in the different houses. Just then a pair of figures came out of one of the houses as they went across the street to another house, it was Jimmy and Sarah, she was pulling along bags of potato chips, and Jimmy was carrying a giant cake with pink icing and cherries.

From another house, Nazz emerged with a bottle of soda under her arm and a large chocolate bar under the other. She noticed Sarah and Jimmy had waved at them before walking over to them as they were all heading in the same direction. They were about 10 feet from the house they were walking to when the door opened revealing Kevin standing in the doorway with a cool smile.

"Yo Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, glad you guys made it, come on in" Kevin said high fiving each of them as they entered his home, they were here for the movie marathon.

"Thanks, Kev, will just set up all the food" Nazz stated as she and the others went to put the snacks they bought on a table beside Kevin's large sofa.

"That's cool no problem..." Kevin said as he then returned his view to the doorway as he saw Jonny and Rolf coming from across the street, each carrying their own assorted snacks.

"Yo Rolf, Jonny! Sup guys come on in, the marathon's about to start" Kevin said as he high fived Jonny, he was about to do the same to Rolf but instead the son of a shepherd planted his butt in Kevin's hand making him carry Rolf inside.

"Many thanks, Kevin" Rolf said thanking Kevin who dumped in front of the sofa, as he then closed the door behind him, the table was already decorated with food plus what everyone bought with them.

"Hey does anyone when know when Eddy, Ed, and Double D, are you coming?" Nazz asked her friends as he had just taken off her shoes.

"My brother called from Double D's place they said they were doing something and there'll be around soon" Sarah stated as she and Jimmy were already on the couch.

"Alright, then we'd better not start until they get here" Nazz suggested to the others got into a comfortable stop around and on Kevin's sofa, just then the door knocked.

"That must be them now" Kevin as he got up and went to the door once again and opened to the Eds who all had eager expressions on their faces each holding assortments of food.

"Yo Eddy, Ed, Double D! Sup guys, glad you could make it come on in" Kevin said as he high fived Eddy as they entered his home, they were greeted by their friends.

"Good evening everyone and how are we all on this fine night" Double D stated to everyone as there were pleasant smiles as the Eds were given spots on the sofa.

"Were all great dude! But now that you're here we can start the movie marathon" Nazz said as Ed stated to move up and down with a huge smile on his face.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy! Monster Action Alien movie time!" Ed said as he began to jump around the sofa and ceiling like a spring as he then plopped back into his seat.

"Ed is in his happy place!" Ed shouted with glee as everyone laughed at his actions.

"The Ed boy is eager with the monster movie extravaganza, as Rolf was once eager when Nana prepares her cabbage stew" Rolf said comparing Ed's feelings for the movie to his love of his nana's stew.

"Whatever dude... Anyway since we're all here... Let the movie marathon begin!" Kevin protested as he then took out a remote from his back pocket and turned on his big flat screen TV as the monster movie began.

"Here you guys go, I brought over from soda for everyone" Nazz stated as she gave Eddy and Double D a plastic cup with a fizzy purple drink in it.

"Thank you very much Nazz" Double D said thanking her as he and Eddy took their cups.

"Yeah, thanks Nazz" Eddy said as he started drinking his soda, everyone had been passing and taking food and drink from the table as the movie started.

"Ed, do you want some soda?" Sarah asked her big brother whose eyes were focused on the screen.

"Hey Ed is something the matter?" Jonny asked Ed who didn't answer his sister or Jonny, his attention was only the movie, Double D then waved in front of Ed with no reaction.

"I believe Ed's excitement for the movies has taken him away from us mentally, perhaps during the commercial break, he'll respond to us" Double D stated as everyone looked at the Ed and then returned their view to the movie.

Everyone looked comfortable as they eat and watched the movie, Ed's mind was on the film while Eddy was grinning hugely as he kept glancing around everyone sitting around him. His still couldn't believe that he and the others had finally been accepted in the kids group, Double D could see how happy Eddy was for the first time in a long time, things were really turning up for the three friends.

Everyone was in good spirits as they continued to join their movies, people were screaming, laughing and having a good time. About an hour or so later, halfway through the first movie, it was the third commercial break of the movie, as Kevin, Rolf, and Ed stretched their arms and legs. Just then Jonny was finishing his 6th cup of soda when he suddenly got up holding his stomach slightly as Double D noticed him.

"Jonny, are you alright, is something the matter?" Double D asked Jonny who then started slight jump on the spot as he then picked up Plank and dropped his empty cup.

"Plank and I gotta use the bathroom! I drank too much soda" Jonny stated as everyone slightly chuckled.

"Then perhaps a bathroom break until the movie continues, I'm sure would like to use the bathroom facility for a purpose" Double D as Sarah, Jimmy, Eddy, all got up.

"Yep I gotta hit the john too" Eddy stated slightly dusting off his trousers.

"Yeah I just to wash my hands, Jimmy needs to use the bathroom first though" Sarah explained.

"I have a cramp in my tummy, curse my baking confections" Jimmy explained.

"Alright then, the commercials will be over in exactly 15 minutes... Ed, do you need to use the lavatory" Double D asked Ed who had just snapped out of his trance.

"No sandwich for me Double D, I've got this half-eaten pretzel and my doggy treat" Ed simply said as he took a slightly moldy half eaten pretzel which he swallowed in a whole gulp and then he nibbled on a dog biscuit.

"Ed... Did you have those on your person this whole time?" Double D asked as he and Nazz watched Ed eat the dog biscuit as the blonde girl slightly giggled.

"Ed, Mom says you have to stop eating those dog biscuits or they'll make you sick" Sarah stated as she, Jimmy, Jonny, Plank, and Eddy headed upstairs to use Kevin's bathroom.

"Bathroom's down the hall and to the left you guys" Kevin stated as they went upstairs.

* * *

( **About 2 movies later: 3 hours later)**

It was about 8 o clock and the movie marathon had just started on its 2nd film with two more to go through. Everyone was still wide awake, between commercial breaks the kids just got to talk about stuff, make jokes. Suddenly the door was knocking heavy as Kevin got up a little confused, Nazz got the remote and turned down the volume slightly, as the image of three figures appeared from the curtains.

"Huh? Who could that be?" Nazz asked as Kevin just got up as he was about to answer the door when Eddy got up as well

"Don't worry about Kev, I'll get it" Eddy stated as he went over to the door and opened it and suddenly was tackled by orange blur, it was Lee who had Eddy in a bear hug

"Hiya Eddy! How's my little loudmouth hubby!" Lee said as everyone was shocked as Eddy suddenly went into a panic as he tried to escape his Kanker's hold.

"What the heck are you doing here!" Eddy demanded still trying to get out of her hug as Marie and May rushed into Kevin's home shutting the door behind them as they each tackled Double D and Ed.

"Kanker! Runaway! No good for Ed!" Ed shouted as May wrapped her arms him as he tried to run away.

"How's my big Ed doing tonight" May said as she was now on Ed's back while Marie was on Double D's lap who nervously uneasy as the rest of the kids still looked shocked

"Hey what are you three doing here!" Kevin demanded as Lee whose neck had stretched to Kevin in the traditional cartoon fashion

"A get-to-together and you didn't invite us but our boyfriends are here" Lee said as Kevin backed away slightly from the Kanker as the three sisters they took a seat on the couch and next to their Eds taking up some food and drink as well

"Hey, no deal... I'm sure we can accommodate them right Kevin" Nazz suggest trying to calm down everyone

"Yes I agree with Nazz, I'm sure Marie, May, and Lee can join us for the remainder of the marathon" Double D nervously said as the sisters got comfortable

"Now that's more like it!" Marie said as she got a bag of popcorn out and started munching on the food as did the other sisters as the group now joined the Kankers returned to normal as they watched the film.

* * *


End file.
